Qibli (DetectiveSky612)
Qibli is an alternate character for Moonwatcher, a Wings of Fire Story Pack character in LEGO Voidhoppers. He also appears alongside her in the Story Pack levels. Background (Unabridged) Moon Rising He notices Moonwatcher in the hall, while she was looking for her room, while he was talking to Ostrich. He observes that she is twitching her wings back to look smaller than she really was and wonders if she is up to something, or if she is just shy. He then remembers that Queen Thorn does not like NightWings, so he is a bit wary of her, however he thinks she's pretty. Later in the prey center he breaks in when Moon is protecting Bandit, a scavenger, and Winter is trying to get Bandit because he was Winter's pet. He was actually the one who let the scavenger out of the cage in the first place, since he had wanted a better look at it. Qibli defends Moon from Winter's threats and harsh words, since Winter had thought that Moon was trying to eat his pet. Qibli then comes to the winglet meeting the next day. He defends Moon from Winter when he grills her for NightWing secrets. He flies out the window and is amazed about how good she could hunt, Moon then offers him half of the goat she caught. He goes to the prey center after that. The next day, he shows up after Winter when Moon is warning everyone about the fire. He asks her what's wrong and stops Carnelian from going inside, lying and saying that it was because it smelled bad. When the cave blows up, Qibli than defends Moon for the third time from Winter when he questions her why she knew. Qibli finds out that Moon is a mind reader, thought that she thought of him a terrible dragon, and then runs off. The next day, he tells Moon that he wants to help her find the murderer. Qibli then tells Moon to check Pike, Flame, and Icicle. After they become dead ends, they both go outside later to try Onyx. Qibli asks questions to get Onyx to admit it. Everyone in the circle respects him. After they know it isn't her, Moon lies to Qibli about the skyfire, which makes him distrust her again. Moon reads his thoughts later, him wondering if he should tell the MudWings. He then appears when Moon goes to see Sora. When Sora and Umber leave, Qibli follows Moon to the library. They both know who the killer is then. When they get there, Icicle is creeping up on Starflight, ready to kill him. Qibli warns Starflight, but as he does, Icicle pins Starflight down on his back ready to kill him. Moon begs for Icicle not to kill him, and Icicle reveals she was working with Queen Scarlet, in hoping to free Hailstorm. Winter overhears the conversation, and begins to question his sister. Icicle warns Winter and Qibli to stay out of her way. Moon hears Icicle's thoughts as Qibli gets too close, with Icicle shooting frostbreath in their direction. Moon takes the hit on her wings, then Icicle smashes Starflight's head down, knocking him out. Moon lands next to him, making sure he is alive. Qibli throws himself at Icicle, with both of them clashing, then she throws Qibli on top of a desk with him sliding down. Icicle then goes to Moon, with Winter trying to get her off, but Icicle was bigger and stronger. Icicle then states Starflight was the reason the IceWings died in Queen Scarlet's prison, as she watched it happen. Moon states all dragons have a bit of good inside them and she should prove that she could be. Winter then smashes his tail onto Icicle's head, which causes her to let go of Moon. She had a gash on the back of her head, and cuts from Qibli. Icicle then reveals Hailstorm is alive, and that Winter once again ruined their chance to get him back. She then flees out the leaf window with Winter shouting for her to come back. Qibli then gets back up, with bruises all over his face, and his earring nearly torn off. He thinks to himself how Thorn would be disappointed if she saw him get knocked out by an IceWing. Winter Turning He annoys Winter by making clever observations about what Winter is planning, but still wants to be friends. Winter got rid of Turtle and Qibli said that he couldn't get rid of the rest of them as easily. This annoyed Winter very much, but he "allowed" them to follow. They all ended up flying to the rainforest to warn Queen Glory about Icicle coming to kill her. Qibli sees the dead NightWing body covered in frost breath. He is later locked in the wingery with the others and escapes to the NightWing tunnel where he finds Icicle. Kinkajou tackles her to the ground out of rage saying that nobody was going to kill her Queen. While Icicle was reaching to slice her when Glory gets in and tranquilizes Icicle. When they go out looking for Scarlet after Icicle was dreamvisited, they meet Squid and Riptide, two SeaWingsfrom the Talons of Peace, by the river. They look at the drawing and Riptide summons two SkyWings, Avalancheand Pyrite. Avalanche seems like she wants to rip off Qibli's tail barb. Pyrite claims to know where it is when they mention that they are looking for Scarlet. That's also when Winter makes an observation that Qibli has feelings for Moon. When they find the mountain Moon saw in the dream, they take a short rest. Winter is dreamvisited by Scarlet, which means she is spying on them. They look around and find a shredded camp and one of Scarlet's scales, and they discover she herself had been there. They started looking until they found a cave, and while Kinkajou and Pyrite are still sleeping, they sneak up on Scarlet and her companion, and overhear her yelling at her companion and orders him to bring Pyrite to her. When they get back to camp, Winter confronts Pyrite and she attacks him, Qibli fights her while Winter and Moon fight Scarlet's companion. Qibli pins Pyrite to the ground and Winter tears off the necklace that she had previously refused to remove. Qibli jumps back at the sight of her scales falling off to reveal Hailstorm beneath the scales. When they get to Possibility to take Kinkajou to the hospital, Winter is worried about Hailstorm's confusion and Winter decides to wear the necklace to figure out what Hailstorm is going through, but before he can do so, Qibli tears off number four of the conditions. When Winter puts the necklace on he turns into Pyrite, and Qibli asks him if he could have the necklace back, so Pyrite gives it to him and Winter appears again. Winter decides to go back to the Ice Kingdom and Qibli tries to reason with him, but Winter ignores him, and Qibli gives him a week to come back to them. When Winter is leaving, Qibli calls out, "Don't be a stranger!" Escaping Peril Qibli flies above Peril and Turtle when he heals himself in the river. They greet each other when they meet. Qibli is suspicious of Peril and says to Moon, after she told Peril Qibli is "probably the smartest dragon in Pyrria" and had already come up with five ways to kill her by now, Qibli states that he had only come up with three so far. Qibli points out to Peril that she still refers to Scarlet as 'the Queen.' When Peril burns Winter while trying to dive away, Qibli, Moonwatcher, and Turtle land below the arch and gather around Winter. Qibli frantically tries to think of a way to heal Winter, stating that he could breathe frost breath onto his scales and mentioning that there was a cactus sap that heals burns. Qibli gets pushed aside by Turtle as he works with his animus-touched river stone. He asks why Turtle has "a magic healing rock". He quickly figures it out and exclaims that Turtle must be an animus. Later, he says that Winter running into Peril looked like a fight when Peril tries to convince the group it was an accident. Qibli notes that Winter left pretty firmly and questions why he gets a vote on stating that Peril was the target of the Jade Mountain Prophecy. When they get the scroll from Chameleon, Winter and Qibli get into a fight on how to use it, which causes Peril to burn the scroll and to unintentionally free Darkstalker. Talons of Power Qibli first appears exactly where he left off in Escaping Peril, watching Darkstalker emerge from the mountain. He quickly notices that Darkstalker is ignoring Turtle. He then asks Winter if he is alright when Winter suddenly forgives Darkstalker easily. When they are leaving to go hunting, he gives Turtle a meaningful look and then signals him to warn the school. Later, he tells Peril to go and talk to Clay already when she is worrying about it, and asks Turtle if he is like that around Moon. He immediately says "never mind" to Turtle and tells Turtle that he doesn't know yet if Darkstalker is evil, and Turtle should keep a lookout. When Turtle goes to see Winter and Qibli, Qibli mentions again how odd it is for Winter to act this forgiving. After Winter storms out, Qibli reluctantly asks Turtle if Turtle can make him an animus, but immediately dismisses it when he sees Turtles reaction and instead asks for a spell on his earring that would shield him from all of Darkstalker's enchantments. Turtle does, and when Qibli tries it on he mentions that he feels more connected to himself, proving that Darkstalker made an enchantment that made everyone like and trust him. When Darkstalker comes, knowing that a spell had been cast, he asks Qibli if Anemone had passed by. When Qibli said he didn't think she had, but says that she might have, when he realizes Darkstalker could sense animus spells. Darkstalker asked Qibli to tell his history scroll to roll up, to test if he was an animus. The test didn't work who then said to Qibli that he would make a formidable animus, if he was. When Turtle plans to follow Darkstalker and Anemone to the Rainforest Kingdom, Turtle gives him one of his enchanted slates. These slates were enchanted so that when Turtle got a writing idea, he would write it on one slate and the writing would appear on the other. After Turtle leaves, Qibli isn't shown in the rest of the book, but Turtle sends him messages several times. However, at the end Turtle tells Anemone to go find Qibli for help when Darkstalker summons all the animus dragons from Pyrrhia. World Wings of Fire World: Jade Academy Abilities * Flight * Sonar Smash (Must charge, hold Action Button) * Gold LEGO (Fire Breath) ** Ice Melting * Cracked LEGO Walls (Tail Barb) Quotes Trivia * Qibli is Sandwing Queen Thorn's unofficial bodyguard, or at least that's what he considers himself to be. * Qibli's name can be pronounced either "kee-blee" or "kih-blee", but it is definitely not "kwi-blee", as the U that normally goes with a Q is absent. * Qibli's dialogue is unconventional, consisting of existing lines from the books voiced over with new audio. * Qibli, as with Moon, is not a traditional minifigure but rather has a unique-cast body, despite not appearing in physical form (He is an extra character on Moon's character tag). Category:LEGO Voidhoppers Category:Book Characters Category:Trigger Award Winners